


Ice Cream

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I told you would get sick."
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Ice Cream

Y/N rubs her nieces back, barely grimacing as the ten year old vomits into the toilet, her tiny arms wrapped around it. “I told you that you would get sick.” Y/N says, brushing Lily’s hair out of her face.  
She only moans in response, resting her head against the toilet seat. “I never want to see ice cream again.” She says after a minute, stomach more settled.  
Y/N chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before standing up. Her knees popping due to being in a crouched position for so long. “I’m going to get you some clothes and a towel, you should take a bath.  
She nods, reaching up to flush the toilet, “Thanks.”  
“No problem, kiddo.”

Grabbing her some clothes and a towel, she has Lily in the bath within ten minutes. Texting her parents about what happened, she isn’t surprised to see no response, knowing that two are already in bed, due to the time difference between California and London.

Sitting on the couch, she’s barely comfortable before the front door opens, Shayne walking in. “Hey.” He leaned over the back of the couch, pressing a kiss to her lips despite the awkward position. “Where’s Lils?”  
“Taking a bath, she got sick from eating to much ice cream.”  
He winces at that, setting his backpack in the closet, before sitting on the couch next to her. Gladly letting her lean against him, left arm wrapping around her. “I’m guessing that ice cream would be a bad idea after the movie tomorrow.”  
She nods, “I think, I’m just going to say no more sweets for the rest of her visit.”  
Shayne agrees, it was too bad, they only had her for three more days. “Your day good besides for the whole ice cream situation?”  
“Yeah,” She glances towards the bathroom door, lowering her voice. “How was work?”

It was an agreement that the adults had come to, Lily wasn’t allowed to know what Shayne did for a living. Shayne hadn’t wanted to expose her to anything like that or have her watch any of Smosh’s content since it wasn’t necessarily appropriate. And her parents had agreed, that when she was older she could find out exactly what he did, if she didn’t find out for herself, despite the girl barely being allowed on the internet if it wasn’t for school.

“It was alright, just happy that I get to spend the next few days with you guys.”  
She presses a kiss to his cheek, “Lily is really excited about it, I think she’s missed seeing you.”  
The words warm Shayne’s heart. He hadn’t expected for the girl to gravitate so much towards him, but she did. And anytime she had to stay with the couple, he always tried to get those days off work, and this was the first time that he hadn’t been able to, since she was staying for a week, instead of the normal two or three days. “I missed her too. I kind of hated going to work, knowing that I was missing out on hanging out with you guys.”  
Y/N can’t help but smile softly at her boyfriend. “You’re amazing.” She tells him.  
He pulls her tighter against him, “Not as amazing as you."


End file.
